pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Wiki:Translation Project
Welcome to the Translation project page for Patapedia. What is the purpose of this project? Patapedia offers a large array of information concerning the Patapon franchise. However, not all Patapon players speak english and such players may be more comfortable in an environment where content is available in their prefered language. Why now? Patapedia has over 500 pages. More information still needs to be added but many important content-rich articles have been reviewed multiple times and not much will be added to them. Translated versions of such pages now have a lower chance of missing new content and will not differ much from the original article. What languages will Patapedia be available in? Several target languages have been established but it truly remains to the Patapedia community to decide the translation language. The willingness, the linguistic skills, and the participation rate of our members are what make the Translation Project possible. How can I help? Patapedia needs translators! Please fill out an application form here if you are an available translator for a non-existing or existing translation project. Submissions are to be made here. Please follow the following format. Applicant's Username: Known Languages of Interest: Proof of Competency (Optional): * Suggestions: * The following is a usage example: You will be added to all existing translation projects in the languages you indicated in the form. If the project currently does not exist but is created in the future, you will be added to the participant list and you will be notified on your talk page of its creation. Please note that a Translation Project moderator may refuse your application if you seem unfit to edit and translate according to our style guidelines (Bad editing history). You may ask for an appeal but the board of moderators takes the final decision. Tasks requiring attention and further instructions will be found on the appropriate translation project's subpage. Moderating board The moderating team consists of dedicated members that have been designated by the Patapedia administrative staff. These users have proven their devotion and leadership skills. Moderators will take part in decision making and will help resolve any conflicts. Moderators may lead a language-specific translation project. *Pulse daemon (French/Global) *Mazanaka (French/Global) *Rah Gashapon (Global) *Smilular (Global) *Emilioyo (Spanish) *Ravenous, RottenLee (Tagalog) Translation Project List Active Projects * French Translation (View this wiki) * Tagalog Translation (View this wiki) * Spanish Translation (View this wiki) Completed Projects No translation projects are yet completed. Frequently Asked Questions ''Can I create a new Patapedia wiki for my language? No. It is Patapedia's administrators' responsability to create a translation wiki. Any wiki created by any user without administrative rights on Patapedia will not be endorsed. Give the administrators some time and they will set it up. ''Can I access a translated page from this wiki? Yes, you will be able to access translated content from this wiki once Interlanguage links are set up. Patapedia's administrators must submit a request to link multiple wikis. If you want to know more about Interlanguage links, click here. ''Why don't you use an online translator, such as Google Translate? Translation programmes have evolved so much. They are far better than the first translators available out there. However, translation programs oftenly make mistakes because they do not know the meaning of a word. A word with several meanings, long sentences, or figures of speech are often misinterpreted by translation software. However, you are encouraged to use a multilingual dictionnary or a translation program for translating single words that are unknown to you. If it's a word used in the game, switch your game language to the target language. Translation project pages may have more tools for you. ''What do I translate? Each translation project page will have a list of completed pages and pages that are currently being translated. There may also be task list or a list of important articles needing translation. However, you are not obliged to translate these articles if you do not want to. Please refrain from translating stubs, articles requiring help, or any articles under construction. ''Can I translate anonymously? Most people editing or viewing this wiki are doing this anonymously. However, if you are referring to editing without an account, please read on. Editing without an account will be permitted but certain restrictions may apply. We encourage all participants to use an account. An account allows us to contact you more easily. Other members may find an IP adress hard to remember. Unlike registered users, your IP adress will be recorded in all pages you edit and any person will be able a WHOIS lookup of your IP address. If you still prefer editing without an account, you are still subjected to all rules and guidelines of Patapedia regarding editing and translation. ''I couldn't find an answer to my question in this FAQ. Who should I contact? We suggest that you place your message on this page's talkpage. A moderator or an administrator will contact you and attempt to answer your question. Category:Project Category:Needs_Help Category:Community